lo que yo quiero
by melanie soul
Summary: Wanda alfin se siente amada su relacion con Ian es maravillosa pero algo falta y cuando ese algo llege le traera felicidad no solo a ellos  que conste en la historia aparece mucho Isaiah,pero no lo puse por que no sale en las opciones
1. un poco de ayuda

01:un poco de ayuda

En unas cuantas semanas cumpliria tres años en la tierra y dos en el cuerpo de Pet,estaba emocionada nunca pense que me quedaria tanto en este planeta y todo por el,por mi ancla la persona que me mantuvo unida a la Tierra,Ian,ahora el era mi compañero y donde el fuera yo iria con el.  
Nuestra relacion es maravillosa,mas que eso mucho mas,yo le amo y el me ama ¿que podria ser mejor?, que te den amor es lo mas hermoso que ahi.  
-Wanda, te he buscado por todas partes-,Ian estaba cansado podia verlo en sus ojos.  
-¿que sucede que estas tan agitado?-.  
-Es Isaiah,esta llorando en su habitacion,todos hemos tratado de hablar con el pero no nos deja entrar en su habitacion,ni si quiera a Jeb ¿puedes creerlo?,asi que decidimos que te llevariamos a ti para que hablaras con el,despues de todo tu eres tu-,y me sonrio con una sonrisa picarona .  
Isaiah me necesitaba a mi a nadie mas,yo era la unica que podria hablar con el,la unica que todos sabian que podria ayudarlo.  
Ian me ayudo a incorporarme y me llevo hasta la habitacion de Isaiah ,estabamos a unas cuantas cuevas de esta cuando escuche el llanto de el chico y el murmullo de gente afuera de la habitacion,sin darme cuenta habia soltado la mano de a llegar a la habitacion vi a Lucina,su madre, preocupada tampoco habia dejado entrar a la pobre.

- ¡Es Wanda! ¡dejenla pasar!-,grito Lucina en cuanto me vio,Ian me tomo de la mano al ver en mis ojos las lagrimas que estaban a punto de caer.

-Todo va a estar bien preciosa,te lo aseguro-,me murmuro en el oido,sus palabras me fueron de mucha ayuda,asi que me llene de valor y entre en la habitacion.

Vi a Isaiah tendido en su cama,las sabanas estaban humedas de tantas lagrimas,me dio lastima verlo.

-Isaiah,¿estas bien?,¿que ocurre ?-,le susurre en el oido al acercarme a el. Este se volteo y me miro,me abrazo,automaticamente mi camiseta se humedecio,acaricie su pelo y le hize la misma pregunta.  
-¿quieres saber lo que ocurre?¿a que si?-,me dijo en sollozos.  
-sí,sí quiero,si no me lo dices no podre ayudarte-.  
-amor,eso es lo que ocurre,amor-,lo mire con cara confusa y al mirarme a los ojos respondio a la pregunta que aun no habia echo.  
-me quede solo,eso es lo que pasa Wanda,tu tienes a Ian ,Mel tiene a Jared,Jamie tiene a Elen,¿y yo? ¿a mi quien me ama?-.  
-creo que entiendo,lo se es una lastima estar solo,pero no te preocupes por eso ,yo te encontrare a alguien-,se lo dje con toda sinceridad,el me mostro una sonrisa y rapidamente se sento,se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos y me dijo:  
-me encantaria que tubieras una hija ,Wanda ¡por que dos como tu en las cuevas nos ayudaria mucho!,¡que maravilloso seria tener dos como tu!-.  
En ese momento me quede pensando, tenia razon ,seria asombroso poder tener un bebe, una hija.  
Sin darme cuenta Isaiah se habia ido y y estaba sola en la habitacion,entro Ian en ese segundo.  
-No se que hisiste Wanda con el pero te dije que lo lograrias,te amo cielo-.  
Me hubiera encantado decirle sobre mi deseo de tener una hija pero algo me detuvo.


	2. quizas

02:quizas  
Debia hablar con alguien,deberia decirle a alguien mi idea,no podia hablar con Ian,obviamente no,con Sol menos por que su emocion la llevaria a decirle a Kyle el que obviamente le comentaria la idea a Ian y eso es lo que menos queria en el momento,necesitaba a alguien y ese alguien tiene nombre y apellido:  
Melanie Stryder  
Necesitaba encontrara Mel,yo sabia que Mel guardaria el secreto hasta que yo decidiera que debia comentarselo a Ian.  
Me dedique a buscar,no sabia donde estaba mi hermana,busque por todos lados, estaba tan concentrada en mi tarea que no me di cuenta cuando tropece con Ian.  
-¿a quien buscas con tanto afan?-,me habia descubrido, sabia que la buscaba a ella o al menos eso creia yo,pero me descubriera o no necesitaba mentirle.  
-A nadie -.  
-Wanda,hermosa,sabes que yo se cuando mientes,aunque te ofendas ¡eres pesima en eso !-.  
-mmmnn,lo se,lo se,busco a Mel ¿la haz visto? necesito que me ayude-,cuando termine de hablar desee no haber dicho nunca "ayude",debi haber dicho otra palabra,un sinonimo o algo asi pero nunca "ayude", ¡aarggg!.  
-¿que te ayude?-,pude observar en sus hermosos ojos azules una mezcla de duda,preocupacion y confucion,-¿a que? ¿¡estas enferma!-.  
-No, no te preocupes,no estoy enferma-,Ian era tan preocupado, actuaba como un niñito pero era mi niñito,-solo...mmnn, cosas de chicas-,le sonrei y solte una risita tonta.  
-entonces no quiero saber nada sobre sus cosas de chicas , Mel esta con Jamie en el comedor ,anda y no me comentes todos los detalles de tus cosas de chicas a menos que eso me convenga-,me sonrio con esa sonrisa picarona suya ,me abrazo y me dio unos de sus espontaneos besos.  
Me dirigi al comedor en busca de Melanie ,la vi alli sentada con Jamie al frente ,y comicamente a ella sentada en las piernas de Jared.

Al acercarme a la mesa,donde animadamente reian tube que ponerme el puño en la boca para no soltar una carcajada al ver la comica posicion de Mel y Jared.  
-¡Melanie Stryder!,le grite con mi super tono de seriedad  
-¡oh,oh!,en el segundo que dije su nombre completo entendio la seriedad del tema.  
-¿que sucede de Wanda?,dijieron Jared y Jamie al unisono, Mel se levanto de las piernas de Jared y se dirijio hacia mi,Jared hizo lo mismo como si fuera el necesario tambien .Melanie se dio cuenta de esto y girandose hacia Jared hablo.  
-Wanda me ha llamdo para hablar cosas de chicas ,asi que no puedes venir.  
-Es algo que ustedes no entenderian aunque te lo explicara con toda mi paciencia ,la cual todos saben que es casi eterna-,le mostre una sonrisa la cual este me devolvio y me guiño un ojo.  
-De acuerdo,anda Mel y habla con ella sobre sus cosas de chicas-,le guiño un ojo tambien a Melanie y la beso en la frente,cuandos nos ibamos Jared tomo a Melanie de la muñeca,la giro y en cuanto esta estubo apretada contra su cuerpo el le digo algo al oido a lo cual ella respndio con una negacion de cabeza y luego se dirigio hacia mi.  
-¿que sucede Wanda?,me pregunto Melanie apenas llegamos al maiz en el cual ya podiamos ocupar de escondite otra vez.  
-El otro dia Isaiah lloraba ¿recuerdas?-,no espere su respuesta,-bueno el dijo que no queria estar solo,me refiero que el queria a alguien que lo amara,una novia.  
-¿que pasa con eso?.  
-que luego me dijo que maravilloso seria que hubieran dos como yo,y lo dijo asi mira:  
me encantaria que tubieras una hija Wanda ¡Que maravilloso seria tener dos como tu!-,antes de poder abrir la boca Mel me interrumpio.  
-¡Oh!,ya veo,eso significa que quieres una hija,¿a que si?.  
-¡Que bien me conoces!,pero...no se como tener una hija-,la ultima frase hizo que me sonrojara,¡me hizo sentir tanta verguenza!  
-Yo te explicare ,Mel era muy tierna en estas cosas,cada vez que yo tenia estos problemas humanos,hablamos mas de una hora de ese vergonzoso tema.  
Al salir del maiz estaba tan impresionada.  
-¡Como quieres que haga eso Mel!,las ideas que Mel me habia explicado eran...extrañas,pero demasiado usuales para esta especie,Mel solto una risa tonta .  
-Solo hazlo, ¿si?,por que ahora yo tambien quiero un bebe,¡Esfuerzate Wanda por que realmente quiero una sobrina,,y estoy segura que Jared estara feliz por ambas ideas,y Jamie estara tan excitado por la idea! ¡Ian estara tan feliz como yo!.  
-¡Dtente un segundo!,Ian no puede saber esto,o por lo menos aun no,por esa razon te lo dije a ti primero por que se que guardaras el secreto ¿puedes?.  
-Claro que si!-,me dijo como si se sintiera ofendia,y luego me beso en la frente y me abrazo,no me habia dado cuenta de lo emocionada que estaba Melanie hasta que senti sus lagrimas caer por mi cara.  
-creo que hay que ir de escursion,Wanda  
-¿para que?  
-Para que tu deseo sea mucho mas facil  
-¿te refieres a los vestiditos,Mel?  
-eh,SI!  
Estabamos tan felices ,la idea de tener una familia nos hacia felices a ambas.  
-que conste Melanie Stryder ¡yo tambien quiero un sobrinito!  
-¿asi que estas eran sus cosas de chicas?, nos pregunto Jared  
-¿cuanto escuchaste?,pregunto Mel  
-Desde la cama hasta los vestiditos.  
-entonces ya conoces nuestro plan,Jared-,dije y solte una risita tonta. 


	3. eligiendo

03:eligiendo  
-a donde vamos Wanda?-,pregunto Ian  
- a Tucson esta mucho mas cerca-,dijimos Mel y yo al unisono.  
Podia ver la emocion en la mirada de Isaiah,Lucina e Ian me preguntaron una y otra vez por que lo traia a Isaiah a la escursion, ¿acaso tanto les preocupada de el viniera?,con Isaiah estubimos mas de dos dias rogandole a Lucina de que lo dejara venir hasta que acepto,de mala gana pero acepto,y para Isaiah era lo unico que importaba.

Con Mel le hizimos la señal a Jared para que le hablara a Ian para que este se concentrara solo en su conversacion a penas llegamos al centro comercial,nos dirigimos a la tienda de lenceria rapidamente antes de que Ian pudiera voltearse y ve hacia donde nos dirigiamos,Mel busco ropa para mi y yo para ella, Melanie eligio babydolls de color turquesa y ropa interior celeste para mi ,y yo elegi babydolls rojos y ropa interior rosa para ella  
-Ese te queda muy bien ,Wanda-,dijo Mel en cuanto sali del provador,-ese cuerpo es hermoso,es como muy perfecto.  
-gracias,el tuyo tambien es muy perfecto,este anfitrion me gusta mucho pero el tuyo tiene la ventaja de que es mucho mas alto que el mio,entonces se ve mucho mejor.  
-Eso es cierto,pero tu cuerpo tambien es muy perfecto y si no estas segura de eso,preguntemoselo a Ian.  
Nos dirijimos a la caja registradora, pusimos toda la ropa en ella y la empleada solto una risita.  
-¿por que llevan tanta ropa ? ¿que quieren hacer?  
-cosas-,respondio Mel guiñandole un ojo.

Nos dirijimos a la tienda de zapatos,compramos dos pares de tacones negros,uno para Mel y uno para mi.  
Fuimos a el supermercado,sacamos de todo sin leer las etiquetas,sacamos la lenceria y los zapatos de sus bolsas y las echamos en una bolsa de supermercado para que no se viera lo que realmente habiamos venido a comprar.

Al llegar al sedan vi a Iasaiah esperandome.  
-¡rapido,rapido,rapido!-,gritaba Isaiah.  
-ya tranquilo Isaiah-,dije mientras dejaba las bolsas en el asiento de atras,-vamos.  
Nos dirigimos hacia el patio de comidas alli la mayoria de las veces estaba lleno de jovenes,la mayoria chicas de la edad de Isaiah.  
-¿te gusta alguna de esas Isaiah?  
-no mucho,pero la rubia de alli me llama la atencion.  
-¿quieres que nos la llevemos?  
-si,quizas sea agradable.  
-vamos a buscar a Ian y a Jared para que nos ayuden.

Y eso hizimos fuimos a buscarlos,Ian me miro con mirada preocupada al ver el nerviosismo en mi rostro.  
-todo va a salir bien.  
-lo se,solo vamos y terminemos con esto.  
Nos dirijimos hasta donde estaba la joven rubia.  
-Isaiah,si la joven te pregunta como te llamas solo dile que te llamas "Faces Sunward" era el nombre de uno de mis alumnos, no te preocupes,ahora anda y traela hasta las plantas de alli ¿de acuerdo?  
-si!. 


	4. descubrimiento

04:descubrimiento

Isaiah pov:

Me dirigi hacia la rubia, era hermosa, muy similar a Wanda,la unica diferencia era que los ojos de Wanda eran grises y los de la otra chica eran azules.

-Hola! me llamo Faces Sunward,¿quien eres tu?-,le pregunte a la chica usando el nombre que Wanda me habia indicado.

-Hola! mi nombre es Petals blown by the wind,un gusto en conocerte Faces Sunward.

- puedes llamarme solo Sunward mi nombre es largo,pero no tanto como el tuyo-,le dije..

-bueno puedes llamarme Pet-, vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas como si quisiera llorar.

-¿que te sucede Pet? ¿por que lloras?

-Mi hermana se llamaba Petals open the moon,¡desaparecio! y no la hemos visto desde entonces,yo soy muy similar a ella ,incluso nuestros nombres se parecen,antes a mi todos me llamaban Wind pero desde que Pet desaparecio me han llamado asi,yo soy la viva imagen de ella.

Recorde el rostro de Wanda era identica a Pet o Wind como solian llamarla,me senti culpable de cierta forma aunque yo no la habia elegido,era culpa de Jamie ¡el habia elegido a Petals open the moon entre todas esas almas! ¡le arrebato su hermana esta hermosa joven! ¡que maldad!

-Tranquila Pet-le dije mientras la abrazaba,extrañamente ella me abrazo de vuelta como si no conocieramos desde hace mucho tiempo,-vamos.

Senti como mi corazon se rompia,iba a secuestrarla para mi beneficio,pero era muy tarde como para arrepentirme, ahora estabamos llegando a las plantas que Wanda me habia indicado,su rostro se vio y Pet salio corriendo en su encuentro.

-¡Pet! ¡estas bien!-,las lagrimas salian de los grandes ojos azules de la chica, abrazo a Wanda y ella le respondio con un abrazo,vi a Jared hacercarse con el cloroformo y en cuanto el pañuelo alcanzo su cara ella se giro a mirarme.

-¡NO!-grite.

-Pet,Sunward,Pet,Pet,Pe...

Y la pequeña criatura al fin cerro los ojos.


	5. capturada

05:capturada

Pet pov

No recordaba nada ,lo ultimo que recordaba era el rostros de Faces Sunward y Petals,pero...¿que habia pasado despues?

Mi mente estaba volviendo,escuchaba voces pero la unica que reconoci fue la de Petals y la de Sunward.

-¿y que pasa si no vuelve despues que retiremos el alma ,Wanda?-,esa era la voz de Sunward pero...¿a que se referia con eso?.

-no lo se Isaiah,pero no perdemos nada en intentarlo-,esa era la voz de Petals pero aqui la llamaban Wanda ¿por que?,era una charla entre el tal Isaiah cuya voz era identica a la de Sunward y la supuesta Petals.

-miralo de esta forma Wanda,si sacamos el alma y el cuerpo no despierta el cuerpo no servira de nada,y si dejamos el alma en el cuerpo quizas intente escapar.

-¿Sunward,donde estoy?-pregunte inconcientemente.

-tranquila,no dejare que te dañen-

¿que me dañen ?¿por que?-, ¿que iban a hacerme?,no debi haber confiado en el,debi haberme quedado con mis amigas y no haberle prestado atencion a ese guapo muchacho.

-¡no la toques,Jared!

-lo siento Isaiah.

Pude ver un hombre acercarse a mi,y tambien vi a Petals,lloraba, estaba acurrucada en el pecho de un hombre alto,con pelo negro y unos intensos ojos azules,el hombre llamado Jared se acerco a mi con un pañuelo en la mano,vi a Petals mirar en mi direccion y se acerco,sin darme cuenta lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de ambas,movio el pelo que me tapaba los ojos y beso mi frente.

-lo siento,Pet-,me susurro

Senti el pañuelo humedo en mi rostro,dejando solo los ojos libres,de un momento a otro todo se oscurecio otra vez ,un intenso olor a frambuesas inuno mi mente, la cual en unos segundos se apago.


	6. culpabilidad y luego alivio

6:culpabilidad

Isaiah Pov

No,no podian hacerle eso a Pet,ella era buena,no merecia algo asi,ya habia sufrido mucho era injusto que siguiera sufriendo.

-Creo que deberias irte,Isaiah

-No Doc,no voy a dejarla sola

-bueno,si vas a quedarte entonces ayudame.

Doc me dio la pequeña criatura plateada,era hermosa tan y como Wanda habia dicho,pero...esta se sentia extraña,se sentia...fragil,pequeña.

-Guardala en el criotanque,Isaiah.

Eso hize el cuerpo humano que estaba junto a mi se veia tan vacio sin Pet en su interior,se veia mucho mas blanca,mucho mas fragil.

-¿que pasa si no se despierta,Doc?

-Realmente no lo se,Isaiah-,Pude ver en los ojos de Doc preocupacion,-no se si podra despertarse,es muy joven,quizas no lo pueda.

Lo tenia muy claro, no despertaria,aun era muy joven.

Deje el criotanque,en la camilla,era hora de almorzar,me diriji hacia el comedor,alli estaban Jamie,Elen,Wanda,Ian,Mel y Jared sentados,Wanda golpeo el asiento que estaba a su lado,habia tazon de sopa,ella sabia que yo vendria.

-¿como esta ella,Isaiah?-,pregunto Wanda.

-acabamos de retirarla del cuerpo,no creo que despierte , me miro como si no quisiera que dijera eso.

-Tranquilo,Isaiah,piensa en positivo.

Comimos,estaba preocupado por la pobre Pet,¿que le estaria pasando ahora?,estaba tan concentrado en esto que no note que Elen estaba a mi lado.

-Tranquilo,todo va a salir bien,ella se va a despertar y si no lo hace encontraremos otra,no te preocupes,yo te ayudare.

Acaricio mi rodilla y me abrazo.

-Vamos a verla quizas a despertado.

Eso era lo que deseaba que ella despertara,no sabia si queria que despertara el humano o queria a Pet devuelta en el cuerpo,lo unico que queria era que Pet estubiera bien.

-¡Doc! ¿a despertado?-,pregunto Elen,estaba tan concentrado pensano eso que no me habia dado cuenta de que ya habiamos llegado al hospital.

-No,no Elen no a despertado,an pasado ya dos horas y no lo hace.

Ya no podia esperar mas,era imposible que despertara,¿para que seguir esperando? si ya todos sabiamos que ella no podria lograrlo.

-¿Doc?

-¿Si,Isaiah?

-Metamos a Pet en el cuerpo,¡rapido!

-¿por que?¿te diste por vencido?

-si Doc,me di por vencido solo mete a Pet en el cuerpo ¿si?

-esta bien,pero vas a ayudarme.

Y eso hicimos,metimos a Pet en el cuerpo,no reacciono inmediatamente pero en cuanto la herida estubo cerrada era como si una luz hubiera vuelto a su cuerpo.

-Doc,solo aplicale el despertador,me estoy exasperando!

-tranquila Elen,dame el roceo el rostro de Pet,al segundo sus parpados se movieron.

-se despierta!-grite exasperado

La pequeña criatura abrio los ojos y nos miro a todos con miedo.

-¿Sunward?tengo miedo ¿que hago aqui?

-Nada,no haces nada aqui,estaras bien te lo prometo

-¿¡esos son humanos?.dijo Pet,apenas vio los ojos de Elen y Doc se hizo una bola y se alejos de ellos poco a poco,quedando apretada contra la pared.

-Si,son humanos Pet yo tambien lo miro con miedo y comenzo a llorar.

-No quiero que me maten!Esta es mi primera vida!¿¡por que tenia que comenzar asi!

-tranquila Pet no vamos a matarte ni hacerte daño,solo te quedaras aqui,esta sera tu nueva acerque lentamente a ella,no queria aterralra mas de lo que ya estaba,puse mis manos en su rostro las cuales lucian enormes,limpie sus lagrimas con mis pulgares.

-tranquila Pet no dejare que nada te pase,lo acerque mas de lo que ya estaba y la abrace ella me abrazo de vuelta y enterro la cara en mi pecho.

-quiero irme de aqui Sunward,no me gustan los hospitales,por lo menos no a este cuerpo ¿podriamos ir a otra habitacion?

-por supuesto que si! ahi muchas habitaciones aqui,por cierto soy Elen,un gusto en conocerte le estrecho la mano,Elen le sonrio y esta le devolvio la sonrisa.

-Con Isaiah te mostraremos la cueva.

-¿quien es Isaiah,Elen?.Habia olvidado por completo que yo me habia presentado con ella como Faces Sunward,ella nos sabia que me llamaba Isaiah,¡menudo enrredo!

-yo soy Isaiah

-¿tu Faces Sunward?

-si,yo mi nombre es Isaiah,solo use ese nombre para que confiaras en mi en el principio,pero solo era un engaño,ahora puedes confiar en mi en realidad,por que te aseguro que nadie te hara daño ¿confias en mi ahora?

-Si,si confio en ti Isaiah-era tan dulce igual que Wanda,-en ti tambien Elen,aunque aun tengo un poco de miedo.

Era comprensible que tubiera miedo seria raro si no,me preocupaba y no por que se pudiera escapar era pr que era tan fragil,tenia miedo que la trataran mal o algo asi,sobre todo Kyle,tambien tenia miedo de que la explotaran,ya que era alma,¡la enviarian de expedicion siempre!.

-Ese es Jamie!-dijo Elen,no queria que Jamie se acercara a mi Pet aunque en el momento no sentia nada,quizas me pasaria coomo a Ian.

-Hola! soy Jamie,un gusto...-,odie la emocion y maravilla que habia en los ojos de Jamie cuando vio a Pet,unos celos asesinos entraron en mi cuando Pet le devolvio la sonrisa y agacho la cabeza por que sus mejillas se habian sonrrojado.

-Soy Pet,Petals blown by the wind.

Queria alejarla de alli,la tome del brazo queria dirijirla hacia el comedor,era hora de cenar asi que todos estarian alli ai podria presentarles a todos este magico angel.

-¡Isaiah!

-¡Wanda!

Ambos soltamos una risa,Pet nos miro confundidos.

-¿Es humana?-,pregunto Lily

-No,soy un alma,soy Petals blown by the wind.

Fue extraño ver la desepcion en los ojos de Lily y los demas,pero una felicidad en los ojos de Sol y Wanda.

-Hola Pet!-Dijieron Wanda y Sol al unisono.

-Soy Sol

-Soy Wanda

En los ojos de Pet habia cierta felicidad al saber que no era la unica de su especie,se dio cuenta de esto cuando llegaron a la mesa donde habia una lampara con la leve luz azul.

Ella ya no estaba triste, ya no tenia miedo.

Se acurruco en mi pecho.

No senti nada como hubiera deseado.

No sentia nada por ella.

Pet Pov

Al principio,en el centro comercial me senti confiada en ese hermoso rostro ,¡Y miren lo que me pasa por confiar en la gente!,ahora yo una pequeña alma rodeada de un mundo,no,un lugar habitado por humanos,excepto por Wanda y Sol,ellas eran como yo,tan iguales y al mismo tiempo diferente,Wanda era tierna,dulce,se habia ganado mi cariño automaticamente pero no era mi Petals open the moon,no,no era ella,¿como estaria mama ahora?,cuando Pet desaparecio estaba histerica y muy triste y todavia lo esta,y ahora que yo ya no estoy ¿como se sentira?,yo supongo que horrible.

-¿En que piensas Pet?-,la dulce voz de Jamie interrumpio en mis pensamientos.

-mnnm nada

-¡Una mas que no sabe mentir,Ian!

-¡Dejame anotarlo en la agenda!

Se acerco un hombre alto y corpulento,con piel blanca,palidos labios rosa,y pelo negro como la tinta,su aspecto era intimidante pero su mirada era dulce.

-Soy Ian,un gusto Pet.

Me hubiera encantado responder yo mi nombre pero al parecer como un dicho humano "pueblo chico infierno grande",extrañamente aqui todos conocian mi nombre.

-Un gusto igualmente,Ian

Wanda se acerco a nosotros corriendo,salto e Ian la atrapo en el aire,la hizo girar y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.


	7. author's note

Hola…esta es una nota del autor quiero informarles (si se puede llamar asi) que me estoy dando por vencida con mis historias,me da depression entrar a mi cuenta , y que aparezcan pocas visitas y ningun reviews,me estoy dando por vencida con todo esto,saben lo deprimente que es? , asi que no se so seguir con esto,si quieren saber o les interesa algo mi historia comenten y asi continuare subiendo,y si no no subre ni una letra mas...

XOXO

Mel


End file.
